


No Splashing Allowed

by jonghyunshedgehog (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Fingering, Gentle Sex, Loving Sex, M/M, Non Penetrative Sex, Pool Sex, bap nsfw, boys all wet, cum in pool, cum in water, double handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/jonghyunshedgehog
Summary: Daehyun wants the younger male to come swim with him. Though his intention  was pure, the situation didn't remain that way.





	No Splashing Allowed

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd. This was previously published on tumblr.

Jongup sat by the pool, having come with when Daehyun had asked earlier in the day but wanted to relax rather than exercise in the water. Maybe later, he had told the other when they had arrived and Daehyun was okay with that. It was nice to sit and watch, anyway.  
After a ridiculously short time, Jongup got distracted and perched himself on one of the longer lounge chairs. Leaning back, he watched some birds in the distance sing to each other. His eyes watched a few take flight and the world around them move about. He was so into one particular pair of birds that appeared to be playing tag that he didn’t notice when Daehyun came out of the water and walked over.  
The elder male lifted up a leg and slung it over, popping down on Jongup who yelped and threw his hands up, staring at the soaking male.

“Excuse you?” Irritated, he pushed on Daehyun’s chest in an effort to get the male off.   
“I want you to come swimming. It’s boring alone.” The pout on those lips could stop an army. Jongup, however, was unenthused. “You said you wanted to stay dry until la-a-ater but now you’re wet.” The pout snapped to a close-lipped smile as he wiggled his soaking hips on the other.  
“That's… Just playing dirty.”  
“I can’t be dirty if I’m covered in chlorine water.” Daehyun stated, lifting himself off those lips and grabbing Jongup by the arm, tugging. “C’mon, it won’t be boring I promise.”  
“I’m not worried about it being boring.” He grumbled but pushed to stand up. Daehyun swayed side to side as they walked, grip on that hand strong.  
The hyung went first, slowly down the steps leading into the shallow end of the pool. A smile was thrown over his shoulder to Jongup who we watching his footing. As his feet sank into the water, he let out a low breath. Stepping slowly, Daehyun waiting patiently, Jongup let himself be led until the water was at his ribs and then up to the bottom of his chest.  
Smiling, Jongup moved himself more into the water and then swayed his arms, letting go of that hand. Daehyun watched the male take to the water like a fish for a moment before he swam up and grabbed him.  
Daehyun carefully leaned in and placed a kiss on the younger man’s cheek. He murmured, “you’re adorable,” to which he gained a soft laugh.  
“Hush,” Jongup mumbled back, sliding his arms around the male under the water.  
“It’s true.” Chewing his lower lip, Daehyun brought their noses together, giving a handful of Eskimo kisses. “You’re adorable and cute and tons of utterly precious.”  
“Don’t be weird.” Jongup pushed at the male, water splashing as Daehyun laughed and fell backwards. Jongup moved himself slowly around in circles, not too into the idea of going too deep.  
Jongup was left to leave for a short minute before Daehyun swam up to him and they went around each other in circles, play splashing occasionally. Jongup reached our, tugging his hyung by the ankle. He laughed and got splashed in the face as a reward.  
“You think you’re funny, mmm?” Daehyun chased after him, both men laughing. Jongup, with a brilliant idea to get free, went for the side of the pool thinking he’d climb out. Barely getting one foot up before he’s grabbed from behind.  
Dragged back in, he laughed and let himself get turned around. He lifted himself up, both legs wrapping around the male so close to him. His hyung smiled, hands going to touch over thighs and push up into the swimming trunks, cupping Jongup’s bare backside. Slippery fingers found it hard to grip but he managed, a cheeky sideways grin on his face.  
“Gotchu.” Touching their noses together again, it was Jongup who leaned forward and pressed their lips together. The kiss was nice, gentle, and meant to last. Which it had no problem doing.  
Jongup wrapped arms around Daehyun’s shoulders, one hand sinking into hair while the other crapped lazily downwards. Moaning gently, they continued to kiss like they had all the time in the world. Fingers caressed that backside, the water around them barely moving as Daehyun dipped a hand deeper and touched questioningly at the youngers opening. Jongup nodded, not breaking the kiss. As two fingers breached him, he moaned but Daehyun’s mouth opened as well, lips connected.  
The fingers took their time, mouths going back to kissing between moans and groans. Neither of them where in a hurry, Jongup playing with Daehyun’s hair a little.  
“Do they need to come off?” Jongup asked, pulling away just enough. The fingers pressed deep into him, knuckles spreading him wider and he groaned, rocking his hips.  
“They will, yeah.” Jongup nodded, grimacing. He didn’t want to detach but he did want more access to his body for his lover.  
Dropping his legs, the fingers sliding from him, Jongup took them off himself. He placed them on the side of the pool, a wet sloping noise making them both smile and chuckle. Turning back, they carefully out themselves in the same position, taking their time as Jongup wiggled back into place. The jut of his girth pressed into Daehyun and it made the elder grunt.  
“One more thing…” Daehyun shifted those legs around his hips up a bit higher. Wiggling his trunks down, he pulled his own length from those boxers and them, when Jongup was put lower once more, their cocks rubbed together. The friction wonderful, Jongup moaned.  
“Better…” Jongup murmured, smiling as he lowered a hand to grasp both of them together. He smiled, watching Daehyun’s face shift as that hand started to stroke.  
“Not going to let me get my fingers back in you, huh? You’ll fry my brain before I do, you keep that up.” Jongup chuckled and stopped, allowing Daehyun to push his hand back down. Sure, it made things a tad more awkward but neither cared. Not like they were in a rush.  
Mouths latched together once more as Daehyun sunk his fingers back in. Jongup moaned once more, hand picking back up the slow pace. Water around them gently sloshed at their pace but they paid it no mind. Both were wrapped so deeply in the other that nothing else mattered.  
“You’re gorgeous.” Daehyun murmured against lips, gaining a tug from the hand in his hair. “It’s true.” He nipped at Jongup’s lower lip, gaining another rug to which he replied with a full kiss. They both went back to the silence, hands moving.  
For the time they spent, they didn’t speed up in the least. Jongup felt himself get close, the double stimulus, as well as his intense pleasure at having his legs spread for his hyung, were always going to gang up on him and shove him into the abyss. At one point, they had to stop kissing and focus on keeping a nice pace. Trying to keep himself at bay, Jongup twisted his features but Daehyun knew the younger far too well.  
“You’re gonna cum.” Daehyun stated, voice soft as they made eye contact. Jongup nodded, breathing out his nose. “I get to watch you cum… Feel it… On my fingers.” He pulled the corner of his lower lip between teeth as he curled his fingers and stimulated the walls of that backside all the more. Jongup groaned, hand refusing to go any faster on their cocks despite his body wanting it. “And watching you, Jong, it’ll make me cum, too.”  
That did it. With a gasp and full-body twitch, Jongup tipped over the edge. White spilled into the water from his body, clouding the blue. His backside pulsed and clenched, muscles sucking on those fingers like they could milk them. Daehyun watched, enthralled, as the other fell to pieces. True to his word, he followed quickly after.  
His own mess spilled into the water, cum mixing together with the rest of whatever was in the pool. Pleasure wracked his body, leaning forward to kiss Jongup on the mouth when he thought of it. A small moan escaped the younger, his orgasm slipping away.  
Daehyun pulled his hand back, grasping that backside once more. His own release mostly gone, he sighed gently and pressed himself to that chest. Jongup hugged him with all four limbs, rucking his face close.  
“You smell like chlorine.” Jongup mumbled, unhappy about it.  
“Yeah, so do you.” Jongup made a disgusted noise, Daehyun laughing and pulling back. They kissed once more before detangling and heading to go lounge on the chairs.


End file.
